


heir

by pastelpetals



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, characters will be added into later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpetals/pseuds/pastelpetals
Summary: "Death deliver her."a small set of drabbles centering on Eir-hiatus-





	heir

Day by day, her skin atrophies. The pain twines around her limbs like tendrils, poised to strangle whatever life remained within her, and in the moments she is overcome, she curses the mantle she was left to bear alone. Her mother had whispered to her once, a siren’s song, that the price of flesh was the cost of inheritance. In her eyes, it is more akin to torture than sacrifice, but perhaps that is why, like those of the damned, she yearns for her mother’s embrace.

She tugs idly on her gloves as she wends towards the throne room, grateful for how they mask the ivory bones and the lavender plasma. She only wishes they could conceal her irresolution as well.

 

* * *

 

The Summoner’s hands are warm as they gently grasp her palm, mindful of her flinch from when her fingers were touched.

“Are you hurt?” they murmur, so genuinely that it gives her pause. For a bit, she cannot find her voice in the way tears have found her eyes. Their face is partially shadowed by their hood, but she can glimpse the concern in the downturn of their lips. She forces down the steadfast ache and nods briefly.

“A-All is well,” she says softly in turn. “I apologize for worrying you, Summoner.”

Their smile is dimpled, and there is a pang in her chest. 

 

* * *

 

They battle the princess of Askr.

She is radiant, even in the midst of death, wreathed in white roses. Her intricately layered gown offers nothing in the way of protection, but her newfound fell magic leaves her nigh untouchable. Her emerald eyes are impassive and incognizant as she brandishes her tome before her. Líf and Thrasir flank her sides, their own weapons readied.

“Death deliver her,” the Summoner chokes, Breidablik quivering in their hold.

Eir discards her gloves, Lyfjabberg between her decaying fingers, and heeds their call.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i am absolutely fascinated with the concept for book iii and eir has so much characterization potential. this first chapter didn't have much of a direction, mostly just ideas i want to delve more into later, so if it doesn't make sense, you're not lost or anything lol


End file.
